The long-range objective of our work is to develop an understanding of chemoreception in mammals. In this project we propose to continue our studies of the properties of what appears to be a receptor molecule for sweet taste. Specifically, we hope to purify it to near homogeneity, to completely map its active site, and to compare the properties of material obtained from different species.